Magnetic games of the general type to which this invention pertains are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,339,209 and 3,734,502 and in my Canadian Pat. No. 962,713. In my earlier game nine pylons each having a ball receiving pocket in the top are arranged in three rows and three columns beneath a flat, transparent cover. That game was designed for playing tic-tac-toe and the pylons had different heights, with the center pylon being the shortest and thus requiring the greatest degree of skill because of the greatest drop distance from the flat cover.
In the prior art magnetic games using magnetic balls as the game pieces, magazine receptacles for holding the balls have been disposed below and in proximity to the transparent cover for selective pick up and movement over the target area by a hand-held permanent magnet. In that type of structure the spacing between the balls and the cover must be held within relatively close dimensional tolerances and the strength of the magnet must be maintained within predetermined limits to permit the player to selectively lift the balls out of the magazine receptacles and to then move them to the playing area over the targets. For example, if the spacing is too great the balls may not be picked up when the magnet is positioned above them. On the other hand, if the spacing is too small movement of the balls into and out of the magazine will be prevented.